Par Amour, Suis je Devenue un Monstre ?
by The Emo Emily
Summary: Il paraît que le sentiment le plus fort, c'est l'Amour. Pourtant, c'est également celui qui rend les gens plus fragiles que le cristal, et terriblement faible. Voici de quelle manière le sentiment censé être le plus pûr à créer un ange déchu passé du côté des ténèbres. Remake de Roméo et Juliette version Pandora Hearts. Ada x Gilbert.
1. Chapitre 1 : Pacte par Souffrance

Je repars sur une nouvelle Fan Fiction sur ce couple, bien que le chapitre finale pour "Au-delà du Rejet" n'est pas encore publié, et j'en suis désolée pour ceux qui l'attendent (y'a quelqu'un ?). Quoiqu'il en soit, celui-ci sera bientôt près, et j'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.

J'en profite également pour prévenir que je compte me lancer dans l'écriture d'une fiction contant l'enfance de Gilbert et Vincent Nightray, lorsqu'ils vivaient encore dans les rues (shut, spoiler). Voilà, c'est une information pour ceux qui en auraient marre de mes histoires à l'eau de rose /

Une histoire comique sera bientôt publiée également, sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

___**Chapitre 1 : **Quand la Souffrance fait pactiser avec un Démon_

_**Musique d'Ambiance** : Vampire Knight - Forbidden Act_

_Dire que tout était partit d'une remarque futile. Comment de simples mots pouvaient-ils déclencher tout ça ? Un conseil, ne rabaissez jamais, même avec une personne à qui tout peut paraître réussir, car vos mots la pousseront à un choix épouvantable. Une simple parole peut changer un ange en démon, et ce, à tout jamais, car l'être humain est profondément faible, et recherche désespérement la lumière, au point d'en être si facilement blessé, et torturé par soi-même. _

_L'histoire dont je vous parle s'est déjà répétée maintes et maintes fois. Et l'ange devenu déchu n'est autre que la demoiselle Ada Vessalius. Jeune fille de 18 ans, héritière de la famille ducale la plus respéctée, et pour cause, descendante du héros légendaire de la tragédie d'il y a cent ans, enfant joyeuse et optimiste, aimante et aimée, respetueuse et respéctée, peut-être naïve, mais c'est ce qui lui permettait de n'apprécier que les bons côtés de la vie. Du moins, tout ça, c'est ce que l'on voyait de l'aura pure qu'elle emettait en permanence._

_Mais la vérité était tout autre : la jeune fille vivant dans un tel paradis terrestre souffrait, à l'abri des regards. Elle souffrait seule, sans le dire, sans le partager ... Et même, sans le savoir. Ada ignorait elle-même son mal. Et ce jour-ci, lorsque la vérité éclata, ce fut comme une claque. _

**_- C'est douloureux._**

_Bien sûr que ça fait mal. Aimer n'est pas sans conséquences, et la vie n'est pas faite de manière à ce que la lumière triomphe. Il faut croire que l'origine du monde est dans l'obcurité, et non dans la clarté. Car l'Amour censé être le plus beau des sentiments, est une lame empoisonnée. La plus dangereuse de toutes. _

**_- C'est triste. _**

_C'est tout de même impressionnant de savoir que toute cette tragédie n'était due qu'à une simple discussion qu'elle avait surprise lors d'une réception à laquelle elle devait accompagner son oncle. Elle, si heureuse avant d'y aller ! Les fêtes de fin d'années étant en approche, elle avait passé la journée à Réveil, dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'elle pourrait bien offrir à son frère bien-aimé, et ses amis. Elle ne savait pas que ce sourire s'affacerait presque à tout jamais. _

**_- C'est lamentable. _**

_Juste quelques heures auparavant, elle souriait radieusement, en ville. Elle était fière d'être parvenue à dénicher les derniers tomes parus dans "le Conte du Chevalier Sacré" qui plaisait tant à Oz, même si elle savait d'avance qu'il les terminerait bien vite. Elle s'imaginait déjà la tête d'Alice en découvrant le jouet pour chien en forme de morceau de viande._

**_- C'est dur._**

_Et puis, un joli crayon plume, fin et finement décoré de dorure sur un noir de geai, était destiné à Gilbert. Après tout, en le voyant, elle avait immédiatement pensé à lui. Elle avait sincèrement esperé qu'il lui plairait, sans savoir qu'elle n'aurait malheureusement jamais l'occasion de le lui offrir. _

**_- C'est horrible. _**

_Cette soirée, elle avait entendu une discussion aux paroles haineuses. Et bien que celles-ci ne lui soient pas directement destinées, elle ressentit la même douleur que qu'un gigantesque coup de poignard dans le dos. Son oncle, Oscar, parlementait avec Claude et Ernest Nightray. Ada ne les connaissait que de nom, et ce qu'elle comprit de la discussion, c'est que son oncle cherchait avec eux un terrain d'entente, par rapport à l'amitié qui se liait entre Oz et Elliot, qui discutaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. _

**_- C'est compliqué. _**

_Mais c'était comme peine perdue d'avance. Non seulement les deux Nightray fixait le Duc Vessalius avec haine et mépris, mais en plus, une phrase d'Ernest fit voler en éclat les convictions de la jeune fille : "De toute façon, jamais les Nightray ne s'entendront avec les hypocrites Vessalius, et il en est de même pour chacun de membres". Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. _

**_- C'est malheureux. _**

_Comme si elle essayait de fuir ce fait, ou tout simplement d'entendre ces mots, Ada essaya de sortir de la pièce, le plus discrètement possible. Mais la paleur de son visage interpela son frère aîné qui s'inquiéta, mais sa soeur lui assura que ce n'était que de la fatigue. Peu convaincu, Oz fit comme si il la croyait et changea de sujet : _

**_- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te prévenir, mais on ne pourra pas passer les fêtes de fin d'année ensemble. J'ai rendez-vous avec les membres de Pandora, Gil et Alice viennent avec moi, désolé ! _**

_Cette fois, Ada sentit le sol s'effondrer. Elle commençait à voir chacun de ses proches s'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait l'impression ... d'être mise de côté, d'être laissé ... seule ? Une vague de solitude la submergea, comme un torrent destructeur, qui mit un therme à ses convictions. Elle croyait fermement pouvoir rester avec son frère pour toujours, et elle ne voulait pas que les Nightray et les Vessalius se fassent indéfiniment la guerre, sinon ... Elle ne pourrait plus voir Gil ? _

**_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, grand frère, assura-t-elle malgré sa profonde mélancolie. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller, ce n'est pas grave ! _**

_Oz douta un moment, mais finit par croire aux paroles de sa soeur à cause du sourire angélique que celle-ci lui offrait. Et dire que si il avait tout deviner, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. En temps normal, c'est vraiment un garçon perspicace, mais cette fois, il n'avait rien vu, alors que toute cette tragédie aurait pu être éviter si il s'était rendu compte du malaise de la jeune fille. _

**_- C'est empoisonné. _**

_Il était reparti parler avec Elliot, Gilbert discutant avec son frère, Alice s'accrochant au bras de son contractant, tandis que Sharon l'observait attendrie sous le regard d'incompréhension de Break. À la vue de cette scène, Ada se sentit incroyablement mal. Si son frère la délaissait, et si les nouvelles situations dans lesquelles ils étaient tous l'empêchaient de voir Gil, alors, toute sa vie, toute son enfance passée aux côtés des deux garçons les plus importants pour elle, tout partirait en fumée. Elle sortit de la pièce sans que personne ne le remarque. _

**_- C'est mélancolique. _**

_Elle s'était éloigné du manoir des Rainsworth, où avait lieu la réception qui avait tout provoqué. La nuit était déjà bien entammée, les étoiles scintillaient de milles feux, et le croissant de la Lune était si pûr. Elle aussi l'était à cet instant, mais le chagrin lui fit perdre son auréole. Car plus elle s'éloignait, plus elle se sentait seule et désempérée, moins elle était capable de retenir ses larmes. Et elle finit par atteindre l'entrée d'une petite forêt, entretenue par les Rainsworth. Les arbres laissaient entrer quelques rayons de la Lune étincelante. _

**_- C'est vraiment fou. _**

_Elle tomba à genoux, près des bois, et relâcha ses larmes, persuadée que son fardeau serait moins lourd après s'être libérée ... même si ce n'est qu'un mensonge, car rien n'aurait pu atténuer sa douleur. Elle voulait juste, une chose, retrouver tous ces instants perdus, qu'elle avait partager avec son frère, et surtout, avec Gilbert. Toute son enfance, chaleureuse et simple, qu'on lui vola, sans jamais lui avoir donné la moindre explications. Elle voulait juste retrouver c'est moment magiques ! _

**_- C'est tellement effroyable que d'aimer ! _**

_Car oui, la cause de sa mélancolie maladive, c'est un amour démesuré. Un amour fraternel pour son aîné, mais également un amour passionné pour celui qui ne devait être que le valet de celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas se la cacher, après tout, ça faisait un moment qu'elle l'avait compris. Elle l'aimait, passionnément, et beaucoup trop fort, car plus elle se l'admettait, plus elle sentait un couteau s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine, plus ses larmes coulaient, et plus son fardeau s'alourdissait ! Elle aurait tout donner pour retrouver son enfance, faire en sorte que celle-ci ne lui soit pas volé ! Mais c'était bien trop tard pour retrouver son bonheur et amour d'antant !_

**_- Veux-tu ... Changer le Passé ? _**

_Les Chains. Ces monstres originaires de l'Abyss, le coffre à jouets cassé. Ces créatures qui se servent du désespoir des hommes et de leur faiblesse pour venir dans leur monde afin de se nourrir de la chair de ces êtres marqués par le péché. L'une de ces chains était juste devant la jeune fille qui avait relever presque instantanément ses yeux verts d'émeraudes sur la créature. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de petite poupée de paille, noire, avec un visage triste, que l'on trouve sur les masques de tragédie des opéras. _

**_- Tu veux retourner à une époque heureuse, celle tout allait bien, où tu souriais, où tu étais avec ton frère, et où tu pouvais tenir la main de ce garçon aux cheveux noirs, n'est-ce pas ? _**  
**_- Comment ? _**  
**_- Ne veux-tu pas que je t'y ramène ? _**

_Ada n'était pas idiote. Loin de là. Et elle savait ce que signifiaient ces mots. Après tout, elle était liée à Pandora. Passer un contrat avec une chain, c'est accepter de tâcher ses mains de sang, c'est choisir de devenir un meurtrier, c'est devoir mentir à Oz, mentir à Gil, et c'est donc également prendre le risque d'être haïe par ceux qui lui faisaient confiance ! Tout portait à croire que la jeune fille refuserait cette offre. Mais ... _

**_- Le désespoir et la tristesse rendent ta douleur bien trop insupportable, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne veux pas revoir cette lumière, retrouver cette chaleur d'antant qui te réconfortait sans cesse, et passer les plus beaux jours aux côtés de ton cher frère ? Aux côtés du garçon que tu as aimé sans le savoir ? Ne les aimes-tu pas au point de tout faire pour retrouver leur sourire ? _**  
**_- Je ne veux pas tuer ... _**  
**_- Mais tu rêves de revenir en arrière, rétorqua avec raison l'étrange chain au semblant mélancolique. _**

_Ada ne pouvait pas le nier. La créature maudite originaire des tréfonds de l'Abyss, le coffre à Jouets cassé, avait mit le doigt là où ça fait mal. Finalement, elle était réellement capable de tout pour son cher frère, pour Oz, pour Gil. Pour ces jours heureux qui prirent fin bien trop tôt. Et bien qu'elle soit incapable de l'admettre en paroles, elle finit par accepter l'offre du démon en hôchant la tête. _

**_- Je suppose que tu es consciente que tu les trahis en faisant ça ? _**  
**_- Je sais, et je me hais de prendre cette décision, admit la jeune fille en tournant la tête, le visage pleins de larmes coulées par la mélancolie de la jeune fille, et par la honte de poignarder ainsi en plein dos ceux qu'elle aime le plus. Et je sais que je risque de la regretter, mais ... _**

_Elle hésita un instant, et pris le temps de revoir une dernière fois dans sa tête les jours d'enfance qu'elle avait passé avec la chaleur de son frère et le réconfort de son valet. Elle se donnait ainsi le courage de les trahir. _

**_- Je regretterais encore plus de laisser passer cette occasion. Ce ne serait qu'une excuse de refuser pour ne pas avoir à tuer, le Chapelier que Monsieur Vincent hait plus que tout dirait certainement ça. _**

_La jeune noble ce força à sourire. Peut-être qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'occasion. Mais en tout cas, les sourires sincères, et non mensongers, c'était terminé, elle n'en serait plus jamais capable. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne à son but, jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne au temps où elle courait derrière son frère qui l'attendait, en portant Dinah, pour embéter Gilbert, toujours présent malgré ses peurs. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est les revoir, souriant, à ses côtés. Et pour ça, elle choisit de salir ses mains de poupée de porcelaine, blanche et pures, d'un sang rouge. _

**_- Alors, scellons ce pacte, tu sais déjà ce que tu dois payer pour pouvoir revenir dans le passé ?_**

_Ada acquiessa. La chain parlait bien sûr de tuer, mais le jeune fille aux cheveux d'or, désormais ternes par l'obscurité et salis par la pluie, pensait davantage à la trahison d'Oz. Et encore plus à celle de Gilbert. Pourquoi plus à la sienne qu'à celle d'Oz ? Aucune idée, mais lorsqu'elle choisit de faire le pacte, la chain changea d'expression d'un coup. Comme les comédiens qui changeait de masque en passant d'une tragédie à une comédie. Son expression de tristesse s'inversa, laissant un grand sourire. _

**_- Tu deviendras donc ma contractante, fit-elle avec une voix tout à fait différente, comme si la créature avait deux personnalités. _**

_Prenant Ada par surprise, elle la blessa à la main avant que la jeune fille n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte. Le liquide de Rubis coulait abondament sur la robe blanche crème de la noble. La concernée observait le liquide un air horrifié sur le visage, bien que ce ne soit pas la première fois qu'elle en vit. Ce qui la travaillait, c'est qu'elle devrait à son tour faire couler cette couleur de la vie ... toujours associée à la mort, pourtant. _

**_- Tu sais comment une chain se lit à son contractant ? _**  
**_- Un échange de sang, et le nom, c'est ça ? Demanda la jeune fille sans réellement s'en soucier, observant toujours le liquide rouge. Il me faut donc le nom de ma chain._**

_Le sourire sur le masque de la poupée de paille s'élargit de manière effrayante, avant de répondre. Ningyo était le nom qu'elle s'était donnée. Ada l'entendit de manière lointaine, perdue dans ses pensées. Après tout, elle avait prit la décision de les trahir. Trahir ses proches, trahir son frère ... Trahir Gil. _

**_- Ne reviens pas sur ta décision._**

_Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, la chain se taillada à son tour la main, avant de prendre celle de la noble, et de boire les gouttes rubis qui en tombaient. Le rouge est vraiment une couleur étrange, elle symbolise l'amour et la haine, ces deux sentiments marchant de paires, mais également la souffrance, le massacre, l'horreur, et tant d'autres choses. Cela signifie-t-il que l'amour est lui-même une souffrance horrible ? Et pourtant, c'est au nom de cet amour que la jeune fille avait prit la décision de tout trahir, pour retrouver son sourire d'antan. Elle avait choisi de son plein gré la voix de la souffrance. _

**_- Non, "Ningyo". _**

_La Vessalius finit de conclure le pacte en prononçant ainsi le nom de sa nouvelle chain, l'étrange poupée de paille noire au masque théâtral, et à l'expression changeante de la tristesse sans espoir au sourire exagéré. Et pour tout finir, elle approcha ses lèvres pâles de la blessure, et malgré la répugnance qu'elle éprouvait pour ce liquide, elle but quelques gouttes afin de réaliser son voeux. Afin de changer le passé. Afin de retrouver son enfance perdue. Afin de ne pas perdre ceux qu'elle aimait. _

**_- Désormais, tu es ma contractante, Ada Vessalius._**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rattrapée par la fatalité,

Je tiens à remercier Alice L. Nightray pour ses commentaires encourageants, sinon, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

_** Chapitre 2 : Rattrapée par la Fatalité**_

_**Musique d'Ambiance : Vampire Knight - Mysterious Atmosphere**_

_Tout ça était-il réel ? Avait-elle finit par passer un pacte avec cette étrange chain à l'apparence de poupée de paille et aux masques changeant d'émotions ? Jamais l'idée de devenir une contractante n'avait effleuré l'esprit de la jeune Vessalius, du moins, pas de manière illégale. Les livres qu'elle avait lu sur l'occulte qui la passionnait l'avait suffisamment mis en garde par rapport aux meurtres qu'elle devrait accomplir, par rapport aux gens qu'elle devrait trahir, et par la chute dans l'Abyss par laquelle elle devrait finir._

_Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se changeait, à chaque fois qu'elle dévoiler la peau blanche de sa poitrine, elle voyait le sceau du contractant, l'horloge qui lui montrerait sa fin, et la trahison qu'elle avait faite. Elle pouvait encore reculer, le pacte venait d'être conclu, si sa chain mourrait, elle ne serait pas atteinte par ses blessures, c'était trop tôt dans le contrat. Ça la rassurait de penser qu'elle avait le temps d'y réfléchir ... Mais, le temps, c'est ce qu'elle cherchait à contrôler en faisant couler le sang, elle avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter du temps qui s'écoule ! _

_**- Miss Ada, vous allez bien ?** _

_C'était la gouvernante, Miss Kate, qui venait voir ce qui retardait le jeune lady dans ses habillages. La jeune fille, apeurée par l'idée que sa vieille servante n'entre dans la pièce, ce qu'elle faisait normalement, pour l'aider à se changer puisque c'est ce qui se fait en temps normal chez la noblesse, malgré le fait qu'Ada refuse toujours, mais surtout qu'elle ne remarque ainsi le sceau sur l'emplacement du cœur de la Vessalius, elle répondit en vitesse : _

_**- Ah, désolé ! Je vais bien, donnez moi deux minutes, Miss Kate !** _

_Ada dut vite faire un trait sur toutes les questions de meurtres et de trahisons qui l'assaillaient. Le mieux était encore de ne rien dire, elle y réfléchira lorsqu'elle serait seule ... Mais elle n'en avait pas réellement l'occasion. Oz venait la voir de temps à autres, lorsque son emploi du temps chargé le permettait. Ça faisait très mal à la jeune fille de ne rien dire à son cher grand frère, et qu'elle devait lui mentir. Mais c'était d'autant plus douloureux de mentir à Gilbert qui venait souvent avec son jeune maître. À chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème dans son enfance, elle en parlait toujours soit à l'un, soit à l'autre. Mais cette fois, elle ne pouvait en parler à personne. _

_Le soir arriverait dans quelques heures, et la jeune fille décida d'aller passer la fin d'après-midi au petit manoir que tout le monde croit abandonné, que son père lui avait octroyé pour ne pas l'avoir sous son toit lorsqu'elle n'était pas à Lutwidge. C'était certainement le seule endroit où elle serait sure que personne ne viendrait, seul Vincent connaissait ce lieu, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à y revenir. Et puis, c'est là qu'elle aurait le plus d'informations sur le choix qu'elle avait fait, mis à part à l'Académie. Son cocher la déposa devant l'entrée. _

_**- Merci beaucoup,** le remercia-t-elle poliment. **Vous n'avez pas à revenir me chercher à la nuit tombée, je dormirai ici ce soir. **_

_**- Comme vous voudrez, Mademoiselle Vessalius.** _

_La carriole repartit, et cette fois, la Miss était bien seule pour penser à toutes les possibilités envisageables. Elle rentra dans le bâtiment, pleine d'apréhension alors qu'elle connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, et rejoignit la pièce qu'elle consacrait à l'occulte. Sa bibliothèque en prit un coup lorsqu'elle récupéra tous les livres qui lui semblait concerner les chains, les pactes avec les contractants, et l'Abyss, particulièrement son pouvoir à changer le passé, à contrôler le cour du temps. _

_**- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose d'utile, là-dedans !** S'énervait-elle seule contre ses manuscrits. _

_Ses recherches ne la menant nul part après plusieurs heures de lectures attentives et désespérées, elle démoralisa. Finalement, elle se reposa encore une fois la question qu'elle s'était déjà poser au moins un millier de fois : était-ce le bon choix ? D'un côté, elle devrait tuer, trahir ses proches, mentir à Oz, et à Gil, mais en contre partie, elle pourrait obtenir la possibilité de changer le passé, et par conséquent, pourrait retrouver son enfance volée, son sourire d'antan, son grand frère joyeux, optimiste, et jovial, et son Gilbert, anxieux, inquiet, et protecteur. _

_Elle voulait tant les revoir, comme autrefois, être sure qu'ils ne s'éloigneraient pas, qu'il resterait liée à elle, au moins un peu ... Car en ce moment, ils disparaissaient de sa vie, de plus en plus. Oz était occupé par Pandora comme étant le réceptacle de l'âme de Jack Vessalius, le héros de la tragédie de l'an passé, alors que Gilbert, en tant qu'enfant adopté des Nightray, appartenait désormais à la maison ducale ennemie de la sienne. Elle les perdait, mais pouvait les retrouver, bien que, pour cela, elle devrait faire couler le sang. Elle ne s'en sentait pas capable, alors pourquoi avait-elle choisie la voix du sang. Parce-que, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est les retrouver ! _

_**- Ada,** intervînt sa chain avec son masque de tristesse. **Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais la nuit est tombée.**_

_La noble ne répondit pas, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de comprendre. C'est la nuit que les massacres durant lesquels les chains dévorent ce qu'elles peuvent doit avoir lieu, d'après les forces de Pandora. Ningyo n'avait pas à expliquer sa remarque, et sa contractante se leva pour repartir, et assumer les conséquences de son choix ... Bien qu'elle en tremblait d'avance. _

_**- Oz,** appela Gilbert en le voyant de loin au manoir Rainsworth où logeait le blond. **Tu as prévenu Ada pour les fêtes de fin d'année ?**_

_**- Ah, Gil !** Répondit le concerné un sourire sur le visage en voyant arrivé son servant revenir de Pandora. **Oui, elle m'a dit que tant pis, elle comprend parfaitement qu'on a pas le choix. **_

_C'était tout à fait elle, ça. Elle ne ferait jamais de mal à une mouche. Un silence pensif revînt, et Oz sourit en repensant à sa petite sœur, plus adorable que jamais qui se jetait dans ses bras dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Gilbert n'en fit rien paraître, mais n'en pensait pas moins. _

_Il tourna le regard vers la fenêtre du manoir, celle-ci menait vers les magnifiques jardins bucoliques des Rainsworth, remplit de milliers de fleurs magnifiques de milles et une couleurs. Celles-ci, bien que splendides, n'était jamais parvenues à émerveiller le brun, insensible à ce genre de charme. Non, ce qu'il observait était plus haut de le ciel d'un noir d'encre, couverts par un orage qui se préparait à tomber. Après tout, c'est la saison, l'automne allait vers sa fin. Le vent dégageait un nuage de l'astre lunaire, laissant sa lumière illuminer un peu ce paysage nocturne, bien plus beau que celui-du jour ainsi plongé dans l'obscurité. Du moins, aux yeux du Nightray, dont l'avis n'était pas partagé de grand monde. _

_**- Tiens, il fait nuit,** remarqua Oz en suivant le regard de son servant. _

_**- La Lune brille étrangement, ce soir,** ajouta le domestique pour lui-même. _

_Son maître releva sa phrase de manière à se moquer de lui, encore et toujours, lui demandant si il avait l'habitude d'être un romantique à admirer le paysage et la nature sauvage, ce qui fit aussitôt rougir le concerné qui démentit vite ces propos. Ils rejoignirent tout deux Alice qu'ils avaient laissé aux "bons soins" de Break avec Sharon, Oz toujours en riant, et Gil repensant à l'éclat sombre qu'il avait aperçu dans les rayons lunaires qui ternissait sa pureté d'ordinaire. _

_**- Ningyo, sais-tu par toi-même qui tu souhaites ... dévorer ?** Questionna la toute nouvelle contractante, seule dans les rues de Réveil, pratiquement vide à l'heure qu'il était. _

_**- Ce monde m'est inconnu,** répondit seulement la poupée assise sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, ayant prit une petite taille pour ne pas attirer l'attention tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouver son "repas du soir". _

_Et cette réponse suffisait à faire comprendre à la jeune noble de sang que la lourde responsabilité de choisir une victime, ou peut-être même plusieurs, lui revenait. Mais rien que de penser à ce que celle-ci allait subir, elle en avait des nausées. Le sang encore pourrait aller, si seulement il ne coulait pas à flot, mais elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux. Pour autant, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, mais elle ne se sentait pas apte à décider de quelqu'un. _

_**- Désolée, je préfère ne pas avoir à choisir,** rétorqua Ada en tournant à un angle de rue. **De toute façon, j'en suis incapable.** _

_La chain venait de se cacher dans l'écharpe qu'avait mis la noble par le froid qui arrivait. D'abord étonnée, Ada comprit pourquoi en voyant une petite fille d'environ six années, et un petit garçon d'à peu près deux ans de moins. Son jeune frère sans doutes au vue de leur ressemblance. Ils vendaient des petits objets artisanaux qu'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes, afin de survivre. Ada leur sourit en passant devant leur étalage. _

_**- Bonjour Mademoiselle,** annonça poliment la sœur ainée. **Est-ce que vous voulez bien nous acheter quelque chose, s'il vous plaît ?**_

_**- Ah, non, je suis déso ... **_

_**- S'il vous plaît, Madame !** Reprit le cadet d'un air insistant, **on en a besoin pour manger !**_

_Ada, qui n'avait jamais connu la vie dure qui persistait dans la rue, qui n'avait jamais eut à se battre pour gagner son pain, fut d'abord choquée par ce qu'elle entendait. Pour autant, elle en avait déjà entendu parler, dans les livres notamment. Elle s'arrêta alors au stand des deux enfants, les regardant un par un avec chagrin. _

_**- Dîtes moi, tous les deux. Pourquoi continuer vous de travailler à une heure aussi tardive ?**_

_Ce n'était après tout pas humain que de devoir laisser des enfants travailler dehors, avec la lumière de la Lune pour seul éclairage, et les lucioles pour seul compagnie. Surtout avec un froid pareil. _

_**- On a pas eut beaucoup de ventes aujourd'hui. On espérait se rattraper un peu en travaillant plus tard,** expliqua la petite fille aux cours cheveux couleur de brique. _

_**- Parce-que, si on gagne pas assez d'argent, on ne pourra pas avoir de pain demain, et comme on en a pas eut aujourd'hui ... **_

_La jeune fille ne dit rien, abasourdie. Étaient-ils tout deux orphelins, ou leurs parents n'avaient-ils pas de quoi les nourrir ? Peut-être avaient-ils été abandonné ? Mais qu'elles qu'en soient les raisons, la noble trouvait honteux de laisser mourir de faim ces deux enfants, pourtant courageux de continuer à travailler dans la nuit noire et dans le froid qui règne malgré ces conditions. _

_**- Mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous, maintenant. Vous savez, plus personne ne passe dans les rues, à cette heure de la nuit. **_

_**- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, Mademoiselle ?** Demanda le petit garçon, un air surpris sur le visage. _

_Ada ne sut pas quoi répondre. Finalement, elle ne dit rien, se contentant de leur sourire. Mais prise de pitié pour ces deux enfants malchanceux, elle leur donna la plupart de l'argent qu'elle avait sur elle, sans pour autant leur acheter quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas une somme colossale, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre de leur donner, sachant qu'elle devrait prendre une calèche le lendemain matin. Pour autant, les deux enfants n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils n'avaient jamais vu autant d'argent !_

_**- Mais, vous êtes sure, Mademoiselle ?**_

_**- Ne t'en fais pas, en échange, promettez-moi tous les deux de vite rentrer chez vous, avant de tomber malade.**_

_**- Promis,** cria le petit frère, avec un sourire rayonnant._

_Après ce cours entrevue, Ada reprit son chemin voyant les deux garnements fermer leur stand, serrant fort les quelques pièces dans leur mains gercées. Elle en avait presque oublié la présence de la chain sous son écharpe blanche. Mais celle-ci ne tarda pas à rappeler son existence et sa présence à la blonde, avec son masque souriant, qui ne rassura pas sa contractante. _

_**- Nous avons trouvé ce que nous cherchions, Ada,** prononça-t-elle en observant les pauvres gamins qui souriaient toujours. _

_Craignant le pire, Ada refusa d'entrée l'offre de sa chain. _

_**- Mais voyons, Ada, tu peux comprendre par toi-même que ces enfants n'ont que très peu de chances de survivre au-delà de l'hiver. Et encore, dans des conditions déplorables,** justifia la poupée de paille. **Leur mort ne changera rien. Non, j'irai plus loin encore, ce serait leur rendre service que de les tuer maintenant !**_

_Au fond d'elle, la noble se doutait que dans ce froid et cette misère, ils n'avaient pas grandes chances de survivre. Mais elle se refusait à devoir les voir mourir. Que ce soit égoïste ou non. Et elle l'ordonnait à sa chain avec un air déterminée qui n'apparait que rarement sur son visage de poupée de porcelaine. Mais celle-ci n'en fit pas une grande affaire, puisqu'elle sauta de l'épaule de la noble, rejoignant les deux enfants qui rangeaient, de suite poursuivit par sa contractante. _

_**- Eh, grande sœur,** fit le cadet. **Regarde, une poupée qui marche toute seule !**_

_La jeune fille observa ce dont parlait son frère, et s'émerveilla en voyant qu'il ne mentait pas. Ningyo semblait les observer, ayant reprit un masque triste, et les deux petits s'approchaient pour observer, tandis qu'Ada accourait derrière. La poupée parla alors en changeant quasiment instantanément de masque pour celui de la joie : _

_**- Bon appétit !**_

_Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, la chain changea de taille, pour celle d'un grand homme de taille adulte, tout de noir, avec son seul masque théâtral sur le visage. Elle ressemblait à ces créatures qu'on appelle des "sans-visages" dont on parlait dans les livres d'occultes d'Ada. Les craintes de celle-ci redoublèrent en apercevant enfin la véritable forme de sa chain, et connaissant surtout ces légendes sur les "sans-visages". Les deux marchands étaient figés de peur, et n'hurlèrent qu'en apercevant une bouche gigantesque sortir, non pas de derrière le masque souriant de la créature, mais de sa poitrine, souriant de toutes ses dents. Leur cri transpercèrent les tympans de quiconque aurait été là, mais il n'y avait personne ! _

_**- Ningyo, arrête ça !** Hurla la noble. _

_**- Ah, Mademoiselle !** S'aperçu le petite fille. **Au secours, s'il vous plaît !**_

_Ningyo sortit deux bras noirs présents à la hauteur de sa bouche pour prendre par les bras l'aînée des deux enfants, un sourire mauvais toujours là. Elle criait, elle hurlait, elle appelait à l'aide, et son jeune frère tremblait de peur, tirant sur sa sœur pour l'aider, en vain. La chain s'apprêtait à la dévorer. Après tout, elle préférait ses victimes encore vivantes. _

_**- Ne fais pas ça, Ningyo ! **_

_**- Tu connais les thermes de notre contrat, Ada. Tu ne devrais pas intervenir ! **_

_**- Pas eux, ce ne sont que des enfants ! **_

_**- Ils ne survivront pas à l'hiver de toute façon, autant les tuer maintenant ! Au moins, ils ne souffriront pas !**_

_Ada, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'elle devait offrir des victimes en sacrifice à sa chain si elle voulait obtenir le pouvoir de changer son passé, et qu'elle devrait accepter de tuer, et d'observer la mort sans détourner les yeux, ne pouvait pourtant pas entendre les arguments de la chain. Ses seuls propos étaient horribles, elle n'accepterait pas qu'ils se réalisent. _

_**- Si tu ne veux pas voir, ne regarde pas, tout simplement,** répliqua la créature sans visage ouvrant la gueule sur le visage de fillette qui hurlait. _

_**- Ningyo, arrête immédiatement !** _

_Le ton utilisé par Ada fit stopper la chain dans son acte. _

_**- Je te jure que si tu fais ça, je te rejetterai !** _

_Dans les livres qu'elle avait lu plus tôt, elle avait appris qu'une chain sans contractant n'avait pas une existence stable dans ce monde et mourrait en entraînant la mort du contractant si le pacte était relativement avancé, ce qui n'était pas le cas ici, lui permettant de survivre alors. Finalement, ces études n'étaient pas vaines ! _

_**- Je t'offrirai d'autres sacrifices, mais pas eux !**_

_La chain parut réfléchir, mais la lueur qui n'avait jamais été aussi forte dans les yeux d'émeraudes de la noble la convînt. Jusqu'ici, la blonde n'avait fait qu'hésiter, sas savoir quel était le bon choix, se perdant, n'étant sure et certaine de rien, doutant de tout ... Mais là, son regard reflétait sa conviction. C'est ce qui acheva de la persuader que ces paroles n'étaient pas lancées à la légère ! _

_**- Soit.** _

_Ningyo lâcha la petite qui atterrit à côté de son frère, celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras. La poupée reprit sa forme miniature, et opta pour un troisième masque que la jeune fille n'avait encore jamais vu. Celui de la colère. La poupée revînt alors s'asseoir sur l'épaule de sa contractante. Celle-ci, rassurée, la porta pour la remettre à sa place, avant de jeter un dernier regard sur les deux enfants tremblants. Elle baissa la tête, en signe d'excuses, avant de se retourner et de partir. Mais la voix du petit frère, tremblante, l'interpela. _

_**- Madame, vous ...** Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge un instant ... **Vous êtes un monstre ?**_

_Ada se retourna, surprise, et les fixa tout deux. Elle fixa la Lune blanche que les nuages noirs venaient cacher, puis finit par répondre avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres. _

_**- Oui, tu as raison. Je suis vraiment monstrueuse.** _


	3. Chapitre 3 : Rouge, Amour ou Douleur ?

Merci à Alice L. Nightray et à Raiu-chan pour leurs commentaires encourageants, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui me lisent, et aiment me lire !

Bonne Lecture à tous !** _  
_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Pourquoi le Rouge symbolise-t-il à la fois "Amour" et "Souffrance" ?_**

**_Musique d'Ambiance : Vampire Knight - Secret_**

_Lorsqu'Alice vit Oz entrer dans la pièce, c'est presque comme s'il elle ne lui avait pas sauter dans les bras. Du moins, façon de parler. Elle s'était précipitée sur lui, en lui hurlant qu'il était en retard, et qu'il ne devait plus jamais la laisser seule avec ce sale clown qui, évidement, riait dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Le concerné ne put rien dire, la chain le secouant de toutes parts. Gilbert essayait, en vain, de la faire lâcher prise !_

_**- Pas touche à ce qu'il m'appartient, tête d'algues ! Quand à toi, Oz, je sais pas ce qui me retient de te punir pour ton manque de ponctualité, cette qualité est pourtant essentiel pur toi à qui je fais l'honneur d'être mon servant !** Finit-elle d'un air hautain. _

_**- Oh, elle est toute fière d'avoir appris quelques mots compliqués, c'est adorable !** Remarqua Sharon, fière d'avoir appris à sa "petite sœur" quelques mots en plus de la façon de se comporter envers les garçons. _

_**- Peuh, elle va les oublier dans dix minutes,** ajouta Emily la mauvaise langue. _

**_- Toi, la ferme !_**

_Outre cette scène des plus ordinaires qui finit lorsque Sharon assomma son Xerxes de son éventail, tandis que Gilbert parvînt enfin à faire en sorte qu'Alice lâche son maître, après avoir lui-même reçu le coup de pied originalement destiné au blond. Rien d'anormal dirons-nous. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Break reprenne sérieusement, ou du moins avec un minimum de sérieux : _

**_- D'ailleurs, Gilbert, que te voulait Pandora ? J'ai pas pu extorquer d'explications à Reim. _**

_**- Il devait être persuadé que tu le traiterai encore d'idiot incompétent,** répondit le Nightray lassé de l'attitude du Chapelier. _

_**- Mais voyons, j'oserai jamais dire une chose pareille,** reprit l'albinos en plantant une fourchette d'argent dans un fondant au chocolat présent sur la table de thé de Sharon. **Tout le monde sait que le plus incompétent, c'est bien toi, mon cher Gil !**_

**_- La ferme, Break ! _**

_Le caractère de Gilbert amusait toujours autant le servant des Rainsworth, mais passé ce moment de pures moqueries auxquelles s'était joint Oz dans le seul but d'enfoncer plus encore son servant, Xerxes revînt sur le sujet initial, et réclama des explications aux bruns. Celui-ci finit par répondre, sachant que l'albinos n'abandonnerai pas. _

**_- Il semblerait qu'une nouvelle chain soit apparue de l'autre côté d'un passage nous liant à l'Abyss. Si on m'en a parlé, c'est parce-que la fragilisation eut lieu juste hier, pendant la soirée organisée par les Nightray, à laquelle nous étions tous présents. _**

_**- Une nouvelle chain ? Ça voudrait dire un nouveau contractant,** remarqua Oz, toujours aussi perspicace. _

**_- Oui, d'après les analyses de Pandora, sur la faille du passage, cette chain aurait une apparence de poupée de paille noire, s'apparentant aux monstres sans visages des contes d'occultes. Sa puissance au combat n'est cependant pas encore connue. _**

_**- Ey, tête d'Algue, tout ce que je savoir, c'est si ça a un rapport avec mes souvenirs, ton histoire !** Hurla Alice s'impatientant. _

_**- La ferme ! On en a aucune idée pour le moment, et de toute façon, nous ne pouvons même pas partir à la recherche d'un quelconque contractant sans la moindre trace !** Rétorqua le Nightray sur le même ton. _

_La discussion se termina par le fait qu'ils devaient de toutes façons attendre qu'un quelconque contractant illégal se manifeste avant d'entamer des recherches, sans quoi c'aurait été inutile. De son côté, Break promit de dresser une liste des personnes présentes à la fête. Ensuite, chacun savait qu'il ne le ferait pas forcément pour autant ! _

**_- Mais voyons, vous savez pourtant que je suis une personne digne de confiance !_**

_Personne ne releva, et Break fit semblant de bouder, en parlementant avec Emily, la fourchette de son fondant au chocolat dans la bouche, tandis qu'Alice réclama alors sa part de viande à Oz, épuisé et rongé par le sommeil plus que par les quelconques menaces de ce contractant illégal, assurant à la chain qu'il la lui donnerait le lendemain, et Sharon observait en souriant._

_Gilbert quand à lui observait toujours par la fenêtre. Il préférait de loin l'obscurité de l'extérieur, à la lumière de la pièce, certes, chaleureuse, mais juste trop scintillante pour lui. Il se perdait dans la contemplation de l'astre lunaire, encore une fois, et remarqua alors la luminosité de celle-ci perdre de sa pureté immaculée avec de profond nuages noirs d'orages arriver. Un paysage somme toute bien triste, et pourtant, le noble le préférait de loin à cette pièce brillant de milles éclats. _

_Ada courait dans les rues de Réveil. Ce qu'elle venait de dire à ce petit garçon, elle l'avait dit pour elle-même aussi. "Je suis vraiment monstrueuse". Oui, elle l'était. Prête à donner la vie de certaines personnes pour retrouver sa joie d'antan, c'était un marché monstrueux. Mais ça encore, ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire, c'est qu'elle allait maintenant devoir choisir qui elle devrait alors laisser mourir sous ses yeux. Et décider ainsi de la vie et de la mort des gens, qui est digne d'exister, qui ferait mieux de mourir ... C'est là le fond de sa monstruosité._

_**- Ada, tu as choisis un moyen de me donner la chair que je te réclame ?** _

_La voix de sa chain résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se faire d'illusions, la fatalité était enclenchée. Alors, elle se mit sérieusement à y réfléchir, éloignant le plus possible d'elle l'idée d'abandonner son projet. Elle était aller trop loin pour ça. Et puis, pour son cher grand frère, et pour Gil, elle se disait qu'elle pourrait tout faire. Il lui suffisait de penser à eux pour se donner le courage de faire un choix ... Même si elle fuit entièrement le regard qu'ils lui lanceraient si ils apprenaient son projet. _

_**- Alors, Ada ?** Insista la poupée, sous-entendant que le mieux été encore de revenir sur leurs pas, en espérant que les deux enfants soient toujours là. _

_**- Peut-être des prisonniers, ou des criminels,** réfléchit la noble à voix haute, la voix perdue. **Ainsi, leur mort sera moins horrible pour des personnes qui ne font que nuire à leurs prochains. **_

_Pour Ningyo, ces propos étaient pleins de bon sens pour un être humain, mais la chain s'en fichait. Après tout, personne ne peut mener une vie sans jamais blesser quelqu'un. Mais qu'importe, pour l'heure, elle voulait juste de la chair et du sang, quelle que soit la proposition de la jeune fille. _

_Mais Ada elle-même n'était pas convaincue de ce qu'elle disait. Elle se sentait encore plus sale, plus monstrueuse. Même pour des criminels, elle ne voulait pas tuer. De toute façon, ce n'était pas son rôle, ni son devoir, que de juger les crimes des gens. Et elle le savait, elle ne se prenait pas pour Dieu. Et la mort est toujours horrible, quelle que soit la victime, elle emporte tout, ne laisse rien, souvenirs y compris. Juste un désagréable sentiment de perte qui ne se comblerait jamais. La mort est toujours la plus horrible des choses, car tant qu'il y a de la vie, même un criminel peut se racheter, ou trouver une source de lumière. Mais la mort ne laisse que le néant. Richesse ou pauvreté, gentillesse ou méchanceté, clémence ou sévérité, vieux ou jeune, finalement, devant la mort, on est tous égaux ... Car l'on est tous impuissant. _

**_- Mais, même des criminels, je trouve ça horrible. _**

_**- Tu reviens encore sur ta décision ?** Soupira la chain. **Tu n'as qu'à choisir des personnes qui ont commis des meurtres atroces, ainsi, ce ne serait que justice, non ? **_

_Décidément, la poupée comprenait assez bien la psychologie humaine, puisqu'elle devinait qu'Ada comprendrait cet argument et le suivrait. Enfin, ça ne la soulagea pas pour autant. Car ce n'était pas son devoir que décider de ce qui est bien et de ce qui est mal. _

_Pendant qu'elle y réfléchissais, la jeune Vessalius continuait de marcher dans les quartiers vides d'ordinaire rayonnants de vies et de bonne humeur. La nuit froide de l'hiver qui approchait rendait l'atmosphère effrayante. Presque semblable aux romans d'épouvantes qu'elle avait l'habitude de lire. Il avait plu, la veille. Les routes étaient encore humides. Ada tourna au détour d'une rue, se retrouvant dans un cul de sac. Elle soupira de lassitude. _

_**- D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment,** tenta Ningyo, changeant instantanément de masque pour celui de la joie, **mais ça fait un bout de temps qu'on est suivit de loin. **_

_La jeune fille fut prise de peur et de surprise ! Cette chain, elle n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Ou c'était calculé ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se retourna vite du mur devant elle, et accéléra le pas pour éviter de se retrouver nez à nez avec cette personne. Malheureusement, elle fut prise de vitesse, et un homme de carrure large, et de grande taille restait dans le passage. Instinctivement, la noble recula. _

_**- Voyons, Mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là à cette heure ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix presque désintéressée. **Vous devriez savoir que les rues ne sont pas fréquentables en pleine nuit !**_

_**- Vous avez raison,** se força Ada. **Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, merci de votre conseil. **_

_Ces mots prononcés, la jeune noble tenta de passer et de s'éloigner. Après tout, les lieux n'étaient pas rassurant, et l'expression malsaine sur le visage de cet homme ne la rassura pas vraiment. Malheureusement, son intuition fut exacte, et elle avait eut raison de se méfier. Cet inconnu à l'expression à moitié colérique, à moitié agacé, la prit par les épaules de manière à ce qu'elle ne parte pas. _

_**- Mais rien ne presse pour autant, voyons,** dit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus. **Je pourrais vous raccompagner tout à l'heure aussi. **_

_**- Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît,** demanda poliment Ada cherchant à éviter d'énerver son agresseur. **Je suis pressée !**_

_La jeune fille essaya de se débattre, mais il lui avait bloqué toutes les issus possibles, il la tenait toujours fermement par les épaules, la collant au mur d'ardoises derrière elle. Ada fut tentée d'appeler à l'aide, mais personne ne l'entendrait, et elle garda donc ses appels pour elle ! Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'énerver en ordonnant à cet inconnu de la lâcher, mais évidemment, il n'en fit rien. Elle paniquait ! _

**_- Arrêtez ça ! _**

_**- Allons, allons,** répondit l'homme d'une voix calme qui prouvait à quel point il ne se sentait pas menacé le moins du monde par les menaces de la noble. **J'ai eut une dure journée, j'ai bien le droit à une petite récompense, non ?**_

_**- Tout ça ne me concerne pas !** Rétorqua la jeune fille en haussant le ton. **Je vous ordonne de me lâcher sur le champ ! **_

_**- Chut,** dit-il en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de la Vessalius. **Ce n'est pas parce-que mademoiselle est une noble, qu'elle ignore tout des dangers de se balader seule à Réveil la nuit, je me trompe ?**_

**_- Pardon ?_**

**_- J'ai pris votre présence et votre manque de prudence pour une invitation, moi ! _**

_En prononçant cette dernière phrase, il passa un index sous le menton de la jeune fille, la forçant à lever le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ada détournait le regard du mieux qu'elle pouvait, refusant de donner raison à cet homme à qui cela semblerait faire plaisir ! Mais elle n'avait pas la force de résister, elle le savait, mais se débattait toujours ! Elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, tout en devinant de quelle nature seraient les événements qui suivraient ! Elle appréhendait tout ça, et ce n'est que compréhensible ! Ada tremblait de tout son corps, se débattait comme elle pouvait, paniquait, et s'apprêtait même à hurler pour appeler à l'aide tout en sachant que personne ne viendrait à son secours ! _

**_- Ne vous en fait pas, Mademoiselle ! Je ne suis pas un monstre après tout !_**

_**- Non, mais vous en restez pour le moins monstrueux !** Rétorqua la Vessalius pour le moins remuée par ce qu'il se passait. _

_Il ne sembla pas apprécier la comparaison, car à l'instant même où elle eut finit sa phrase insultante, Ada ressentit la douleur d'une gifle sur sa joue. Il venait de la frapper, et avait perdu le sourire provocateur, et faussement charmeur pour une expression bien plus menaçante qui ne reflétait que trop bien son était d'esprit ! Elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir, cette fois ! Mais depuis le début, elle n'avait aucune chance ! _

_**- Je vais t'apprendre l'insolence, moi !** Lui cracha-t-il au visage, sa voix perdant toute trace d'une quelconque fausse politesse. _

_Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, cet homme monstrueux, comme l'avait si bien qualifié Ada, posa de force ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, lui tenant toujours le menton droit, et l'empêchant de se débattre de son autre main. Pour lui, c'était le début d'un jeu ! Pour Ada, la fin ! Elle pleurait ! Elle ne tremblait plus, elle éclatait juste en sanglots ! Non pas silencieux, mais personne ne les entendais ! Mais elle n'avait plus la force d'appeler à l'aide, malgré toute la crainte qu'elle ressentait, et cet homme le remarqua ! Aussi, quand il eut cessé ce "baiser forcé", il reprit la parole : _

**_- Alors, tu viens de comprendre qu'aucun héros ne viendrait à ton secours ?_**

_L'image de Gilbert vînt dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse, mais elle souhaitait également très fort qu'il vienne la sauver ! Quand ils étaient enfants, et qu'elle s'était perdue dans une petite forêt proche d'un château où ils résidaient, c'est lui qui l'avait retrouvé, même avant Oz ! Ada souhaitait du plus profond de son âme que Gil ne sorte de détour d'une rue, avec son air distant habituel qui lui sert de masque, et que sous le choc, il ne vienne l'aider, fasse partir cet inconnu, et ne lui tende la main en disant comme autrefois "c'est bon, c'est terminé, tout va bien maintenant, allons rejoindre Oz". Elle le souhaitait si fort ! _

_Mais au fond, elle savait que c'était impossible ! Il était au manoir Pandora, ou peut-être au manoir Rainsworth, l'un ou l'autre. Finalement cet homme n'avait pas tout à fait tord : les héros n'existent pas ! Elle faillit abandonner, envahit par le chagrin, la honte et le désespoir. Mais revoir l'espace d'un instant ses yeux dorés avait suffit à redonner courage à l'héritière Vessalius ! Et c'est dans un excès de rage qu'elle gifla son assaillant de toute la force dont elle était capable ! _

**_- Que .. _**

_**- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'écœurant !** Hurla-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. _

_**- Tu vas me le payer, sale chienne !** Reprit l'agresseur, s'énervant à son tour, la prenant par l'écharpe et la bloquant contre le mur une seconde fois, mais plus dans l'intention de la frapper, cette fois. _

_Et alors que son point se leva, près à détruire le visage de la poupée de porcelaine devant lui, de le réduire en morceau, dans la jeune héritière rassembla son courage, et hurla dans un ultime désespoir !_

_**- Franchement, les personnes comme vous peuvent toutes mourir !** Cria-t-elle en fermant les yeux de peur du coup à venir !_

_- **... **_

_Ada avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais ne sentait pas venir la douleur. Après hésitations, elle ouvrit les paupières, d'abord lentement, de peur de devoir les refermer de suite, mais quand elle aperçu ce qu'il se passait, elle les écarquilla brutalement ! _

**_- Ningyo ? _**

_La poupée de paille avait reprit la taille du sans-visages qu'elle était, et avait opté pour le masque de la joie ! Car oui, la chain était folle de joie de revoir le liquide rougeâtre du sang ! Ce liquide chaud, dégoulinant entre ses doigts informes, au goût si savoureux ! Elle ne se sentait plus se contrôler, Elle en voulait plus ! Le bras qu'elle venait d'arracher à cet homme ne lui suffisait pas ! _

_**- Qu'est-ce que ..** gémit celui-ci ! _

_**- Cette fois, tu n'as rien à redire, tu ne trouveras pas meilleur sacrifice, Ada,** murmura la chain avec déjà la chair de l'agresseur entre ses mâchoires, et bloquant tout échappatoire à celui-ci. _

_C'est lui, qui était bloqué contre le mur. Ada l'observa un instant. Il tremblait à son tour, en tenant fermement l'épaule à laquelle son bras droit venait d'être arraché ! Le sang coulait à flot, et donnait la nausée à la jeune fille présente. Elle voulait vomir ! _

_**- Je ..** Hésita la contractante. _

**_- C'est pourtant une réponse évidente, Ada ! Tu veux retrouver ton cher grand frère et ce gamin aux cheveux noirs, non ? _**

_Elle avait mis en plein dans son point faible. Et la chain avait raison. Mieux valait cet homme que les deux enfants de tout à l'heure. Et elle devait tuer quelqu'un de toute façon. Et comme il connaissait maintenant son identité de contractante, il était une victime toute désignée. Pour autant, le laisser se faire tuer ... Ada tourna les yeux. _

**_- Fais vite, Ningyo. Je ne supporte pas ça, s'il te plaît. _**

_**- Enfin !** S'exclama la poupée sans visages d'une voix qui en disait long sur son impatience. _

_Et, alors que la chain s'apprêtait à approcher les mâchoires du visage de l'agresseur, histoire d'éviter qu'il ne cri et que la contractante revienne sur sa décision, celui-ci parvînt à éviter le coup, sacrifiant son bras gauche pour gagner du temps ! Il hurla en direction d'Ada : _

_**- Par pitié, pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle !** Hurlait-il. **Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? Arrêtez ça, je vous en prie ! **_

_Il hurlait son désespoir, sa rage, son impuissance ... Et sa peur de mourir. Il ne voulait pas ! Non, il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas ! Ada non plus ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, et était incapable de regarder cette personne, cette victime maintenant, en face. _

**_- Je vous jure que plus jamais je ne referai ce que j'ai failli faire à l'instant, à vous ou à d'autres, donc je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi, et faîtes quelque chose ! Mademoiselle ! _**

_**- Tu es vraiment bruyant, toi,** commença Ningyo avec enthousiasme de son futur repas. **Tu crois qu'il suffit de s'excuser de son crime juste avant d'être punis ? C'est stupide et naïf ! Si c'était si simple, d'autres auraient employés cette stratégie avant toi, non ? **_

**_- Par pitié, Mademoiselle Ada ! _**

_Si Ada avait bien un défaut, c'était bien d'avoir trop de compassion pour les gens. En une autre circonstance, elle l'aurait aidé malgré tout, et l'aurait pardonné ! Elle l'avait pardonné ! Elle s'apprêtait à lui tendre la main. Et quand elle prit la parole, la chain s'énerva : _

**_- Ningyo ... _**

_**- Oh non, c'est pas vrai !** Hurla la concernée changeant aussitôt de masque pour celui de la colère, de la contrariété. **Ne sois pas trop gentille avec un type qui t'agressais i peine quelques minutes ! **_

**_- Je t'ai dit de vite en finir, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît. _**

_Surprise, la chain reprit instantanément une autre expression sur son masque. Pas celui de la joie ! Celui du bonheur parfait ! Elle ne se ferait pas prier, alors que la victime hurlait toujours vers la jeune fille, l'appelant à l'aide, et quand il comprit qu'elle ne tournerait pas les yeux en sa direction, il commença à l'insulter ! Alors que Ningyo l'acheva, il lui adressa ses derniers mots : _

**_- J'te déteste ! Je te maudis ! Et même mort ! Je te maudirais encore ! Pour toute l'éternité, je te maudis ! _**

_Il s'éteint la seconde qui suit, lorsque la chain lui arracha la veine jugulaire. Son sang jaillit en fontaine, et Ada fit un effort surhumain pour se retenir de vomir. Quand à Ningyo, elle se délectait de se spectacle vraiment magnifique ! Elle se jeta sur le cadavre encore chaud, et dévora toute la chair qu'elle pouvait. _

_**- Dis,** intervînt Ada. **Si tu pouvais au moins lui laisser son visage. **_

_Alors que la chain s'apprêtait à lui demander pourquoi, Ada s'expliqua avant qu'elle n'eut à le faire. _

**_- Pour que ses proches puissent l'identifier, et ainsi lui offrir une belle cérémonie mortuaire. Il est toujours un être humain, même mort, il le mérite. Et sa famille, ses amis, ne voudrait pas le voir avec le visage déchiré par la chair et le sang._**

**_- Décidément, tu es trop gentille, ça te perdra ! Tu sais que cette personne voulait te vi ... _**

_**- S'il te plaît,** la coupa Ada en suppliant sa poupée._

_Ningyo ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais elle accéda à la requête de la jeune fille. Après tout, le visage n'avait pas si bon goût que le reste du corps. La sans-visages dévora en revanche une bonne partie de la chair restante sur le corps, ne laissant qu'une faible part aux corbeaux qui guettaient avec intention leur départ. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. À sentir non plus, d'ailleurs. Cette odeur nauséabonde. _

_**- La Lune est étrange, cette nuit,** prononça faiblement la contractante en levant les yeux vers l'astre lunaire. _

_Ningyo n'y portait aucune attention. Et la jeune fille s'enferma dans ses pensées. Elle venait de tuer quelqu'un. De le laisser mourir sous ses yeux. De le laisser se faire dévorer. Elle avait assister à ses derniers instants sans rien tenter pour l'aider. Et peu importait que ce soit un criminel, c'était un être humain ! Elle avait tué un être humain, elle se sentait comme si elle avait réellement son sang sur les mains ! Après tout, c'était le cas. Elle était responsable ! Elle avait choisit qu'il devait mourir. C'est bien elle qui lui a ordonné de "crever" ! Criminel ou pas, elle avait choisit la mort de quelqu'un ! Alors qu'elle affirme dans un idéal pacifique de justice que la vie de chacun a la même valeur, elle avait sauvé deux enfants, pour ensuite condamné cet homme ! Elle avait donné plus de valeur à une vie qu'à une autre ! Elle les avait comparé ! _

_**- Finalement,** reprit Ada, **je me suis trompée tout à l'heure. **_

_Oh Dieu, qu'elle se haïssait elle-même d'avoir choisit de tuer. Oh Dieu, qu'elle en souffrait. Oh Dieu, comme il lui était impossible de revenir en arrière ... Car elle voulait revoir le visage souriant d'antan ! L'amour donne une force insoupçonné ... _

**_- C'est bien moi, la plus monstrueuse. _**

_Ou parfois, créer un démon à partir d'un ange. Oh Dieu, que tu es cruel d'associer une telle malédiction à ce sentiment tranchant. _


End file.
